Nightmare
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: Jeanette hates nightmares. But nothing more than what's in them. She fears of losing her husband and the baby growing inside her. Until a certain someone assures her that could never happen.


**Hi, everyone. So sorry I haven't been making or updating anything. I've been very busy. But let me give you a story in return. This is a Simonette story. (Don't worry, I'll be making a story for all three chipmunk couples!) The inspiration for this one came to me by reading a bunch of fanfictions and stories about people having nightmares. Most of them are about "What would happen if I ended up back where my life began"? To go into further detail, this story takes place in my other fanfiction Ice Age and Alvin and the Chipmunks: A New Challenge. (I think I need to change the storyline for that one, I'm not sure I like it) and Jeanette in the present is pregnant at the time, and has a nightmare about, it's one of those things where you're in the present and think about if your life was different. In Jeanette's case, it's "What if I didn't leave home to try to be famous"? "What if I never met Simon"? "What if Manny and Ellie never adopted me and I never got accepted into the herd"? And the most important one "What if I never left that tree"? Not much is known about the Chipette's life before the Squeakquel, but it's said in the cartoon universe they were born somewhere in Australia so that much is known other than the provided evidence that they didn't like the tree they grew up in. Honestly, I fell in love with the idea of the film Shrek Forever After, so I think the whole "What if" thing comes from that. I hope you enjoy it, and I better see some reviews after you're done reading. Enjoy.**

It was a dark winter's night in the village. Light snowflakes fell from the sky to the frozen ground. The family treehouse was absolutely freezing cold, and it really disturbed a certain brunette furred chipette.

Jeanette Seville tossed and turned in her sleep, simply trying to warm up. Her teeth chattered as she shivered, and she was sure her breath could be seen. How could it be so cold? Her father had patched up all the windows and even lit the fireplace. Or maybe only she was cold? Whatever. She needed to warm up quick. She curled up into a ball as best as she could with her big pregnant belly, and even hugged her bushy tail for warmth. Shivering again, she gave up. Jeanette scooted closer to Simon's side of the bed, hoping their combined body heat will generate warmth. Only, that side of the bed was empty.

"Simon, honey? Baby?" She asked, looking around.

"Who's Simon?" A high-pitched voice asked. It was Brittany and Eleanor, Jeanette's sisters. They gave her confused glances.

Jeanette's eyebrows narrowed slightly as she sat up in her bed. "He's my husband. We were married almost two months ago?" Brittany and Eleanor's confused looks only deepened, until the two chipettes broke into wild laughter. Jeanette raised her eyebrows at them, confused and slightly irritated by their behavior.

"Simon? Husband?" Eleanor asked, trying to calm her breathing. "Oh Jeanette, I don't know where you would get such an idea!"

"I'm serious." Jeanette's tone was sharp, but still very confused. "I married Simon, and we're expecting a baby in a couple of-" Jeanette gasped, looking at her stomach. It was flat! But where was her round belly? Where were the baby's movements? Jeanette placed her paw where her womb was located, and it felt empty. She started to hyperventilate. "The baby. My baby, mine and Simon's. Where is it?"

Brittany shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, Jean. We're eighteen years old and single."

"You're wrong. You're married to Alvin, and you are engaged to Theodore." Jeanette said, pointing to Brittany then Eleanor. "We were adopted by Manny and Ellie and became part of a herd." This was weird. Jeanette looked back down at her flat stomach. She hated it. There was a baby chipmunk growing inside her, where was it? Where was its father? Tears started streaming out of her eyes. "This isn't real!" She screamed.

"Jeanette, are you okay?" Brittany asked. Her normally beautiful high-pitched voice became distorted, and her and Eleanor turned to dust before blowing away in the wind.

"What in the world is happening?!" It turned pitch black and Jeanette let out a loud, terrified scream. She felt her surroundings, and it felt like she was in a rocky place. And she had something in her paw. A flashlight? She had no idea where it came from, but it was convenient.

She switched it on and appeared to be in a cave. "That's odd." It was a small cave, and very dark. Eventually, the flashlight flickered before going out. "Oh, come on. The batteries must be going out." She hit it against her palm, and it came back on. "There we go!"

Jeanette stopped dead in her tracks. A growling sound came from behind her. Jeanette quickly turned around and gasped in fear. A large wolf stood in front of her, snarling. It lunged at her, and Jeanette screamed as loud as she could.

"Jeanette!"

"No, help!" Jeanette screamed, opening her eyes.

"Jeanette, calm down. It's me, it's your husband. It's me, honey. It's me." Simon came into her view, and he was cradling her in his arms. Jeanette looked around, and her pregnant stomach was still there. She gently rubbed it, feeling the baby's movements deep in her womb.

"You gave me and the baby quite a scare." She scared Simon? He placed a kiss on her tummy. "I'm sorry, Si." He then kissed her forehead. "It's okay. I'm just happy you're alright. That must've been a horrible nightmare."

Jeanette nodded and sniffled. "You weren't there. The baby was gone, everything."

"Aw! I'm here now, everything is okay." Simon cooed, rocking Jeanette back and forth. She felt like she was the baby rather than the one growing in her womb. Speaking of which, the baby started moving around again. "It's okay, baby girl. Your mommy's okay." Simon assured the baby, pressing more kisses into her tummy.

"'Baby girl'?" Jeanette questioned. Simon blushed slightly. "Uh, well, those are some pretty strong kicks. It feels like a girl to me."

Jeanette rubbed her tummy. "I say it's a boy." Simon rubbed his nose against hers. "What makes you say that?"

"Mother's instinct."

"Whatever." Simon chuckled. "I think we can both agree we'll be happy either way."

"Agreed."

Simon gently lied her down and snuggled against her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"As long as you're here." Jeanette said sweetly. "I'm not going anywhere." Simon pressed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. The baby kicked wildly, as it kicked every time Simon and Jeanette kissed each other. Simon put her head on his chest and rubbed her tummy before giving her another kiss on the forehead. Jeanette's eyelids felt heavy, as it lulled her to sleep every time.

"I love you, Jeanie baby. Sweet dreams."

"I love you too, Simon." Jeanette yawned and automatically fell asleep. The nightmares and cold weren't going to bother her any more.

 **I know her nightmare was pretty weird, but I promise you I've had weirder. Hehe. Review!**


End file.
